


LO MUCHO QUE TE DESEO

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn, Teen Romance, Teenagers, yep more pwp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Yuuri tiene 17 años tiene un lindo y guapo novio, pero algunas situaciones lo han hecho dudar sí, su novio lo desea.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	LO MUCHO QUE TE DESEO

Soy Katsuki Yūri tengo 17 años, he vivido toda mi vida en la ciudad de Hasetsu y estudio la educación media superior en el instituto oficial de Hasetsu, mi escuela parece tener la suerte de tener muchos estudiantes de intercambio de todas partes del mundo, mi mejor amigo, es un chico extranjero él es de Tailandia su nombre es Pitchit Chulanont; Somos amigos desde secundaria. 

Pero la mejor parte de que en mi escuela se realicen intercambios, es mi novio, él es de Rusia nos conocimos gracias a que vamos en el mismo salón. 

Yo siempre lo había mirado desde lejos, su carácter gentil y despreocupado hacia que siempre lo admirara.

Nunca había podido acercarme a él, hasta que gracias al destino este semestre el maestro a cargo de nuestra clase asignó los asientos, las bancas están por parejas y como las niñas son muy pocas en nuestra clase, por obra del destino me toco con el chico más apuesto de toda la escuela Viktor Nikiforov.

Yo era muy tímido como para hablarle pero gracias a esto el comenzó a hacerlo y de un momento a otro nos fuimos acercando tanto que nuestros sentimientos fueron tan desbordantes que cada vez que intercambiábamos miradas nos perdíamos en los ojos del otro. Me confeso que yo también le gustaba desde que llego a la escuela, pero con lo tímido que yo era nunca había podido entablar una conversación conmigo, hasta que nos asignaron los asientos, yo le revele mis sentimientos inmediatamente y nos hicimos novios.

La verdad durante el tiempo donde aún no éramos novios me di cuenta que él era alguien muy dulce y hacia lo mínimo para llamar mi atención y pasar tiempo conmigo, también gracias a Pitchit me arme de valor y me fui abriendo más a él hasta poder ser más confiado y conquistarlo, cada día desde que nos hicimos novios, él hacía que fuera una maravilla.

Pero como en cada historia feliz siempre hay una parte mala, hace poco ocurrió un suceso que me hizo ver a Viktor de manera diferente a como lo había visto todo este tiempo. Si bien Viktor siempre me pareció tan apuesto como un príncipe o un modelo de revista, nunca note lo varonil y sensual que es, o bueno así era un tiempo atrás hasta ese día. 

Llevamos más de tres meses de ser novios y algo paso hace casi una semana atrás, Viktor y yo estábamos en su casa estudiando para el examen de japonés, a Viktor no se le da bien el japonés por lo que yo estaba ayudándolo, a pesar de que es el presidente de la clase y es muy inteligente, el japonés se le complicaba un poco así que decidí ayudarle un poco yendo a su casa, estábamos en su habitación no estaba nadie de su familia ni su primo Yurio que decidimos llamarle así para evitar confusiones con mi nombre, ni su perro Makachin no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido ese bonito caniche, en fin estábamos ambos solos en su casa y en su habitación después de estudiar un poco decidimos disfrutar de estar solo nosotros y nos acostamos en su cama ambos estábamos abrazados yo estaba recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Yuuri ¿sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?—estaba acariciando mi espalda mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo 

—No, no lo sabía— le digo un poco somnoliento, estaba a punto de dormirme

—Si, lo eres y también... — deje de escucharlo por un rato hasta que comenzó a llamarme — Yuuri, Yuuri— me encanta su voz y la forma en que dice mi nombre —Yuuri—dice un poco más fuerte y yo abro los ojos un poco espantado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto con los lentes chuecos y sorprendido.

—Sí vas a dormir, por lo menos quítate los lentes —comento riéndose y quitándome los lentes, que risa tan bonita tiene, y es cuando me doy cuenta que había babeado y que su camisa está llena de mi saliva.

— ¡Oh Viktor te he babeado!—comente sonrojado hincándome sobre su cama y poniéndome de nuevo los lentes, el solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—No importa, es la saliva de Yuuri así que no me da asco— dijo aun acostado, se le veía muy a gusto como para estar con la playera llena de saliva.

—Pero a mi si, así que quítate la playera — Viktor me hizo caso se hinco y se quitó la playera, fue la primera vez que pude apreciar ese delicioso torso, del que mi exquisito novio es poseedor, nunca antes lo había visto sin playera se le veía un abdomen firme y con sutiles músculos, nada exagerado y cuando se quitó la playera se deshizo de la cola de caballo que traía así que podía ver lo perfecto que lucía con el cabello suelto le llegaba por la cintura, lucia tan varonil sentí como en mi cara se pintó un ligero sonrojo y algo en mi interior se removió algo, me encantaba como lucia no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, incluso pude ver que tenía un pequeño lunar cerca del ombligo, lo toque sin darme cuenta hasta que oí como reía Viktor.

—Oye Yuuri eso es trampa — dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, no entendía cómo podía pasar de ser alguien completamente sensual a ser lindamente adorable, sin darme cuenta yo seguía presionando mi dedo índice contra su lunar y el seguía riendo— deja de tocarme a ahí soy muy cosquilludo—seguía riéndose después que me di cuenta de cuan cosquilludo era, decidí hacerle más cosquillas—¡Suéltame Yuuri! jajajajjajaja —no paraba de reír y a mí me encantaba, después de un rato de tortura se hartó y como pudo se posiciono encima de mí y atrapo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza— ahora es mi turno—comenzó a hacerme cosquillas pero no pudo porque yo no soy tan sensible —¿Por qué no te ríes?—pregunto otra vez con un puchero en su cara.

—Porque yo no soy tan sensible como tu Vitya — Viktor se sonrojo un poco pero después hablo.

—Es porque tu aun tienes la playera puesta, te la quitare—soltó mis manos y comenzó a subir mi playera yo no quería que viera mis kilos de más, así que luche desesperadamente.

— ¡No Viktor! ¡Espera! — de alguna manera logro quitarme la playera, pero como yo no quería que viera mi estómago hice muchos movimientos bruscos y el cayó sobre mí, sentí como su pecho rozaba con el mío se sentía tan caliente, su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío sus labios quedaron tan cerca de los míos que sentí su respiración en la boca y sus ojos lucían un poco oscuros, me comenzó a besar, este beso se sentía diferente a los demás que me daba, en este se sentía como me devoraba la boca con hambre y yo no me quedaba atrás yo frotaba mi lengua a la de el con una fuerza casi salvaje se detuvo un momento y se acomodó mejor sobre mi usando sus codos para no dejar todo su peso sobre mí.

—Eres delicioso Yuuri— me dijo jadeante, me beso un vez más, haciéndome flotar en una espesa nube donde sentía el calor y la ansiedad de juntarme mucho más a su cuerpo caliente aumentaba cada segundo, yo soltaba pequeños gimoteos mientras nos besábamos porque sin querer, me comencé a sentir palpitante y me restregué contra él, se separó de mi boca para continuar besando mi cuello, yo solo sentía como era saboreado como una paleta de caramelo, de repente sentí una mordida que me hizo gemir.

— ¡Ah Vitya!— no sabía que mi voz pudiera sonar tan aguda.

—Di me, dulzura — me hablo gentil mientras seguía saboreando mi cuello y yo seguía empujando mis caderas a las suyas se sentía delicioso aunque ambos aun trajéramos ropa en nuestras caderas— ¡Ah! ¡Si! Yuuri tan dulce— gimió cerca de mi oído y comenzó a besarlo también yo sentía que había perdido todas mis fuerzas ya y entonces lo hizo aún mejor, con la mano que no se sostenía comenzó a acariciar mis pezones con una suavidad que solo me hacía anhelar mas — Yuuri precioso levántate un poco — le obedecí y él se hinco entre mis piernas y coloco sus manos en mi espalda dejando mis pezones a la altura de su boca, yo siempre supe que esa boca era maravillosa pero esta vez lo confirmaba.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Si! ¡Joder ah!— comenzó a lamer uno y me di cuenta que era malditamente sensible en esa parte, mientras me deshacía en gemidos el paso al otro y el calor de su boca me inundo — ¡Si Vitya! ¡Eso me encanta!— yo no paraba de gemir el continuo bajando en mi abdomen, y en ese momento me maldije por estar tan sumido en las sensaciones que no pude escuchar la puerta de entrada cuando fue abierta y por obviedad tampoco los pasos.

—Viktor, Cerdo ¿están ahí? — La puerta fue abierta y nosotros solo nos separamos hasta que oímos como Yurio el primo de Viktor hablaba—Dice la tía Erina que bajen a comer—rápidamente nos metimos bajo las sabanas— ¿qué demonios hacen? Cerdo esta no es tu casa, no porque traigas estúpido a Viktor tienes el derecho de estar echándote en su cama—me miro mal y después se fue.

Yo solo pude esconderme entre las sabanas completamente muerto de la vergüenza ¡¿Que fue todo eso?! No puedo creer que estuviera haciendo esa clase de cosas con Vitya, estoy tan asustado aunque fue algo tan Wow Viktor es tan sensual y varonil me gusta tanto ese lado nuevo.

—Yuuri amor— mi guapo novio me llamaba— perdón no volverá a suceder— y yo sentí frio al parecer él no lo disfruto tanto como yo, creo que no soy lo suficiente para él, creo que es obvio. 

—Si Vitya — me levante de la cama queriendo llorar, levante mi playera del suelo— voy al baño — me excusé rápido y salí de su habitación para llorar en el baño, al parecer no soy lo suficiente para mi novio. 

De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas Viktor la semana siguiente a eso no fue a la escuela debido a un resfriado y la segunda se centró a entregar tareas atrasadas, yo no pude ir a verlo porque él no quería contagiarme y yo aún no tenía el valor suficiente de verlo a la cara, aun sentía vergüenza. 

Esta mañana estaba siendo eterna y la maestra no dejaba de parlotear, después de que Viktor volvió todo pareció volver a la normalidad y yo como siempre no hacía más que aburrirme en esta clase y el tiempo iba más lento, parecía que supiera cuando torturarme, japonés era la materia que se me hacía más pesada pero al parecer a mi acompañante le parecía la clase más interesante en el mundo.

—Muy bien chicos ahora ya saben; los que reprobaron el examen pasado me tienen que mandar este trabajo terminado antes de las doce de la noche o sino no tienen derecho el siguiente parcial a examen—la maestra termino apenas sonó el timbre de que el sexto periodo había acabado.

El receso ya había pasado y yo sentía que ya no tenía trasero durante toda la clase solo había permanecido inmóvil en mi asiento, los demás chicos comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos mientras que yo los imitaba vi que Pitchit salía seguramente a ver a su novio que tomaba clase en el salón de frente, también note como Yurio iba de la mano con su novio ese chico motociclista que es demasiado serio y que solo sonreía cuando estaba con él; mirándolos bien hacían muy bonita pareja y mientras el salón se iba quedando vacío porque teníamos diez minutos de descanso entre clase y clase mire a mi compañero de asiento el seguía muy concentrado en la computadora frente a él. 

—Vitya, ¿no vas a salir un momento en lo que viene la profesora?— hable estirándome un poco y mirando su perfil hoy traía su cabello plateado amarrado en una cola alta se veía realmente bien, tan varonil como de costumbre, su ceño fruncido lo hacía ver endemoniadamente guapo lo mire mordiéndome el labio tenía mucha suerte de que Viktor Nikiforov fuera mi novio era alguien realmente inteligente y encantador.

—No, aún tengo que terminar esto — en eso oí como alguien entraba al salón era Pitchit que venía tomado de la mano con su novio Seun-Gil.

—chicos la maestra de inglés no va a venir hoy así que hay hora libre — les dijo a los pocos que estábamos en el salón, muchos salieron inmediatamente del salón con rumbo desconocido. 

—Gracias Pitchit — le sonreí mi mejor amigo.

—No es nada es mi deber como vicepresidente de grupo— me guiño el ojo y comenzó a irse —ahora Seung vamos a sacarnos esas selfies que me prometiste ayer— mire como se iban tomados de las manos y reí un poco, a Seung Gil le tocaba ahora ser el modelo de Pitchit lo bueno que yo ya no era el objetivo de su cámara; Pitchit jamás cambiaria. 

Continúe parado un momento viendo que ya no había nadie en el salón—Señor presidente creo que no ha estado cumpliendo con su deber — me senté sobre mi escritorio y mire a Viktor con gesto burlón.

—Yuuri sabes que tengo que terminar el trabajo que dejo la maestra de japonés o si no reprobare otra vez el examen— contesto aun metido en su computadora ni siquiera me volteaba a ver. 

—Pero Vitya tú no tienes la culpa ese día estabas enfermo — haciendo un puchero lo mire — la vieja es una bruja debió de aceptar tu justificante y aplicarte el examen otro día— no era justo Viktor era uno de los mejores de la clase no entiendo por qué le hizo eso.

—sabes que fue porque ya había subido las calificaciones al sistema y ya no las podía cambiar — continuo tecleando en su computadora unos segundos y después volteo a verme yo aún seguía con un puchero en mi rostro —No te pongas triste mi amor lo estoy haciendo ahora para que cuando salgamos de la escuela y vayamos a mi casa pasemos toda la tarde libre — se levantó un poco, me tomo de la barbilla y me deshizo el puchero con su dedo, se fue acercando un poco, se inclinó para darme un dulce beso en los labios fue tan suave y lento que me saco un suspiro, me dejo anhelando más —además ya casi termino— tan rápido como se había levantado se sentó nuevamente a escribir.

—Viktor eso no es nada justo— me baje enojado de mi escritorio.

—Ahora ¿ya no soy Vitya?— pregunto muy divertido mientras continuaba escribiendo.

—No, ya no lo eres— me senté en mi asiento y mire la hora en mi celular si Viktor seguía así se me harían muy largas esta dos horas libres, comencé a sacar de la bolsa de mi pantalón algunos dulces que traía —Por ser malo ahora no te daré dulces— le dije sacando una paleta de su envoltura metiéndola a mi boca.

—Ay Yuuri es un niño malo—aún continuaba riéndose de mí, yo me sentía enojado quería que me prestara atención lo había tenido mucho tiempo lejos por que había estado enfermo y ahora ni siquiera me mira, lo había extrañado un montón y más por esa extraña situación en la que nos encontró su primo.

Me aventure un poco y quite el brazo que tenía escribiendo y puse mi cabeza en sus piernas teniendo el resto de mi cuerpo en mi asiento.

—Vitya quiero mimos— dije con voz dulce el solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabello.

—Ya casi acabo amor— ni siquiera volteo a verme, mis lentes me estaban molestando un poco así que puse la paleta que traía en mi boca y con mis manos acomode mis lentes mientras lo hacía metía y sacaba la paleta con mis labios de mi boca como si fuera un chupón —no hagas eso no me puedo concentrar— me dijo Viktor mientras yo lo miraba confundido

—Hacer ¿qué?— lo mire confundido no sabía a qué se refería

—Eso con la paleta, haces que me desconcentre— dijo mientras fruncía su ceño se veía tan guapo, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, si en verdad quería saber si le desagradaba de esa forma habría que confirmarlo. 

—Umm pero sabe tan delicioso— comencé a meter y a sacar la paleta de mi boca mientras hacía gemidos no había nadie así que podía jugar un poco con la mente de Vitya, con Pitchit ya habíamos hablado un poco sobre esos temas la semana que Viktor falto y me dijo que, una manera de comprobar si no le gustaba de esa manera era incitándolo. 

—Yuuri detente por favor — yo no hacía caso y saque la paleta completamente de mi boca.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿te estoy distrayendo?— pregunte inocentemente.

—Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo— dijo serio comencé a lamer la paleta ahora que estaba afuera frotando la punta de mi lengua en ella.

—Vitya sabes, creo que te gusta que haga este tipo de cosas— dije mirándolo desde abajo aun con voz ronca, nunca creí llegar a hacer esto, me gustaba como se resistía, quería hacerlo flaquear.

— Y a mí me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas—Viktor comenzó a removerse y yo en vez de solo apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas me senté sobre el poniendo todo mi trasero sobre su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse —Aunque me gusta más estar así — me comencé a mover sobre el mientras el trataba de seguir escribiendo.

—Yuuri basta o vas a pagar caro después— me dijo comenzando a impacientarse esta vez yo me senté a horcadas sobre él y comencé a dar pequeños saltos encima, gimoteando estaba comenzando a ponerme duro también, al parecer leer esos mangas yaoi si servía de algo.

—Ah, Ah Vitya lo haces muy bien — seguía gimiendo en su oído, hasta que se enojó.

—Ya basta, te lo advertí— comenzó a devorarme los labios siendo totalmente impaciente mordiéndolos y tomándome del trasero, ambos jugábamos con la lengua del otro furiosamente, yo solo sentía como me derretía en sus brazos sin querer había terminado más caliente de lo que el debería estar.

—Eres delicioso Yuuri— se separó de mí y comenzó a besarme en el cuello primero con suaves besos y después fue dejando mordidas que me hacían delirar, sentir su boca en mi piel hacia que todo mi ser se calentara — cada parte de ti es más que deliciosa Yuuri — comenzó a usar una de sus manos para pellizcar mis pezones mientras la otra me seguía sosteniendo del trasero.

—Vitya se siente tan bien — yo estaba recargado contra la mesa de la banca que ambos compartíamos.

—oh si mi amor ¿cuánto te gusta?— me pregunto en susurros mientras yo seguía gimiendo incoherencias contra sus labios por el toque de sus manos en mis pezones.

—Mucho Vitya, se siente delicioso— sentía toda mi cara roja, esto se sentía tan bien como yo imaginaba.

—Hare que te sientas mejor amor—comenzó a besarme suave y pausado ambos soltando suspiros, yo comencé a mover mis caderas contra el bulto en sus pantalones haciendo que rozaran nuestras erecciones era sumamente delicioso, sentía como comenzaba a humedecerse la punta de mi miembro, Viktor soltó mis pezones ante mi queja — no te preocupes cariño esto será aún mejor— metió ambas manos debajo de mi camisa del uniforme apoyándome aún más en el escritorio e hizo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas— no te detengas amor — yo solo podía hacerle caso comenzó y seguí empujando mis caderas contra las suyas, siguió dando caricias por todo mi torso y cuando llego a mis pezones oí que alguien abrió la puerta azotándola en el proceso.

—Beka, Beka estoy muy caliente por favor —soltó un suspiro el rubio mientras era sujetado de las caderas por Otabek, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este mientras lo besaba, Otabek abrió los ojos y nos vio, nosotros solo nos quedamos inmóviles en nuestro lugar.

—Yura espera — el rubio volteo al lugar donde su novio estaba viendo completamente sorprendido y sonrojado hasta donde estábamos. 

—Yo— el rubio al ver que éramos nosotros y la posición en la que estábamos cambio completamente su expresión y su sonrojo ahora fue uno de enojo — ¡QUE ASCO! ¿QUE MIERDA CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?—Viktor y yo nos separamos inmediatamente evitando mirarnos completamente rojos de la vergüenza — ¡DEJEN DE HACER ASQUEROSIDADES AQUÍ! — el grito resonó en todo el salón yo quería que me tragara la tierra, Viktor me ayudo a bajar de la mesa, acomodo mis ropas y me dio un beso en la frente, la mirada que me dedico no la supe interpretar era de ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Frustración?

—Yurio, yo creo que no eres la persona indicada para decirnos algo ¿o sí?— Viktor lo miro sonriente pero no parecía estar muy contento, y el rubio no parecía querer decir algo—oh Otabek al parecer les ganamos el lugar, perdón— Viktor esta vez miro a Otabek y el de cabello negro se sonrojo un poco—Yuuri, salgamos a tomar aire — yo asentí y me fui con la mirada gacha no sé cómo Viktor tenia cara para ver a esos dos, tomo mi mano y salimos del salón.

Llegamos a una jardinera detrás de los salones de primer grado y nos sentamos en el piso, parecía que Viktor no estaba de buen humor.

—Perdón Yuuri, por mi culpa, te vieron en esa situación— Viktor agacho la cabeza y me miraba triste, tenía todo el cabello fuera de lugar en su despeinada cola de caballo—Y también perdón por descontrolarme, esta vez en serio prometo que no va a volver a pasar—hablaba en un tono controlado.

—Es porque me veo mal ¿verdad?, ¡por eso te avergüenzas de mí y te da pena que te vean de esa forma conmigo!—comencé a gritar sin darme cuenta— ¡todo este tiempo trate de armarme de valor para tratar de volver a estar así contigo y averiguar por qué reaccionaste de esa manera en tu casa y al parecer estaba en lo cierto! — comencé a llorar ni siquiera lo mire a la cara seguro lucia patético y yo no necesitaba algo así.

— ¡Yuuri claro que eso no es verdad! a mí de verdad me gustas así tal y como eres no me importa lo que la demás gente piense — Viktor sonaba frustrado era obvio que estaba cansado de mis ataques de inseguridad—por favor no llores—me abrazo y cubrió con sus brazos mi cabeza yo soy más bajo que el así que encajaba perfecto entre sus brazos.

—Entonces ¿por qué te disculpas siempre que pasamos por una situación así? —le pregunte arto

—Es porque pienso que si no me detengo yo — paro y solo apretó la mandíbula fuerte—la vez pasada lucias tan espantado después de que nos separamos, yo no quiero que sufras solo porque no me puedo controlar — dijo cerca de mi oído.

— ¿Por qué luciría espantado? si para mi es algo maravilloso que alguien como tú se fije en mi—dije tratando de abrazarle lo más fuerte que pude.

—Yuuri amor mírame— me separo de su pecho y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con sus pulgares limpio los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro — no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, no existe eso de alguien como tú o alguien como yo, porque solo somos dos personas que se aman tú conoces mis defectos y sabes que no soy perfecto y aun así me amas y yo amo los tuyos, aunque no creo que tengas alguno cada parte de ti es hermosa para mi tu eres hermoso eres alguien maravilloso Yuuri— beso la punta mi nariz—y también eres alguien muy sexy, yo no puedo controlarme cada vez que te veo — me miro intensamente con sus grandes ojos azules y yo me ahogue en ellos por que pude identificar que cuando se oscurecían me miraban con deseo, me quede sin palabras.

—Pero, pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible que me veas así?—aun no despegaba mi mirada de sus ojos, —Tú tienes muchas chicas hermosas detrás de ti que son más sexys que yo y...— coloco un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome.

—Yuuri basta no quiero que te sigas atormentando de esa forma— me dio un dulce beso en los labios fue tan solo un roce, pero logro tranquilizarme, tomo mi mano derecha acariciándola y colocándola en su mejilla—Hoy mismo saliendo de clases te voy a demostrar cómo solo tú haces que me palpite aquí— puso mi mano sobre su pecho y pude sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente —Y aquí también— esta vez coloco mi mano sobre su entre pierna aún seguía un poco dura a pesar de que ya había pasado un rato desde que estuvimos en el salón, me sonroje mucho y mi cara me ardía, lo mire a los ojos y me miro coquetamente — Yuuri eres sumamente lindo mi cerdito— se levantó y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara, cuando ya estaba de pie mi estómago gruño — ahora vamos a la cafetería para que comas algo Yuuri~— me sonroje y me tomo de la mano para llevarme la cafetería.

................................

Camino a su casa comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso, no podía creer que Vitya realmente sintiera deseo por mí, y ahora que lo pienso, no sé si estoy preparado para mi primera vez, yo lo más cerca que he estado a las relaciones sexuales es cuando vi porno unos días después de lo que paso con Vitya, voy a verme ridículo no pensé que llegaría tan lejos si me le insinuaba de esa manera a Viktor.

Mientras iba metido en mis pensamientos escuche una risa divertida de parte de mi novio.

—Yuuri—voltee cuando llamo mi nombre, me miro con sus ojos llenos de ternura y se rio un poco de nuevo—No tienes por qué estar nervioso mi amor, yo me hare cargo de todo hoy — me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta de su casa al parecer ya habíamos llegado y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

En cuanto entramos a su casa tomo mi mochila y la depositó en el sillón de su sala, y de pronto sentí unas patitas apoyadas en mis piernas, eran de su perro Makachin que me dio la bienvenida moviendo su colita, Viktor lo llamo y este enseguida fue corriendo a verlo.

—Makachin, hoy necesito que te quedes en la sala ¿está bien?—Makachin soltó un ladrido asintiendo y se fue a echar en el sillón

—Ahora Yuuri — se paró detrás de mí y comenzó a besar mi nuca yo soltaba pequeños gemidos estaba siendo embargado por sensaciones abrasivas que consumían todo mi cuerpo.

—Estoy ansioso de demostrarte cuanto te deseo mi Yuuri— Viktor dejo de besarme en la nuca y se colocó delante de mi empezó a besarme en los labios poco a poco hasta que el beso suave paso a ser uno hambriento, con Viktor comiéndome la boca y yo tratando de seguirle el paso, mis brazos se encontraban en su cuello y sus manos se comenzaron a deslizar de mi cintura hasta mis glúteos los cuales comenzó a estrujar tratando de abarcar todo con ambas manos, eso solo hacía que comenzara a querer que me despojara de mi ropa, me estaba sintiendo tan caliente con la estimulación de sus manos sobre mi trasero que podía sentir que me faltaba el aire, la forma en la que me tenía apretado contra sí, me hacía sentir su erección y la mía restregándose a través de la tela de nuestros uniformes en cada roce podía sentir el deseo aumentando y me encontraba completamente perdido en sus brazos.

—ah Viktor — dejo de besarme solo para continuar besando mi cuello dejándome jadeante por la intensidad con la que había devorado mi boca, mientras yo seguía con la respiración entrecortada el comenzaba a deslizarse por mi cuello de camino a mi pecho cuando de pronto se detuvo y me dijo con su voz ronca y sensual.

—Yuuri vayamos a arriba antes de que te devore en medio de la sala— yo mire alrededor y apenas note que estábamos aun en la sala no había nadie más a excepción de Makachin quien dormitaba encima del sillón me deje guiar por Viktor siguiendo el camino hacia las escaleras subiéndolas y llegando a su habitación.

Entramos a su habitación y cerro inmediatamente la puerta con seguro cuando voltee a verlo pude apreciar como se quitaba la corbata del uniforme junto con el saco los arrojó ambos al suelo y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa cuando vi como cada botón era desabrochado yo trate de hacer lo mismo pero me detuvo.

—No Yuuri quien te desvestirá seré yo— dijo tomando mis manos y comenzando a desatar mi corbata.

—Yo también quería desvestir a Viktor —acaricie la parte de su pecho que no era cubierta por la camisa mientras lo miraba con anhelo.

—Entonces solo déjame quitarme esto — tomo la liga de su cabello desatándolo su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros y con la camisa blanca semi abierta se veía malditamente sexy, con esa deliciosa visión no puede evitar ponerme duro, más de lo que ya estaba por la sesión de besos.

—Puedes comenzar por aquí Yuuri— puso mi mano sobre el bulto en sus pantalones yo comencé a mover mi mano sobre su miembro mientras que el comenzaba a desamarrar mi corbata, me encantaba que él no se podía concentrar, y sus expresiones eran de estar disfrutando lo que le hacía.

—Estas muy duro Viktor—le dije mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba

—Tú también mi Yuuri—me dio un apretón que me saco un gemido.

—ahh~—mi voz salió automáticamente sorprendiéndome.

—Lo siento Yuuri ya no puedo esperar más— me volteo con mi espalda recargada en su pecho y me quito la camisa y el suéter, comenzó a apretar mis pezones mientras restregaba su pene contra mis glúteos —Sé que nunca te lo dije, pero tienes un trasero delicioso— me dio un apretón y bajo mi ropa interior junto con mi pantalón, metió entre mis nalgas su polla y comenzó a frotarse lenta y tortuosamente entre ellas.

—Ah, ah Vitya— sentía como su punta se rozaba con mi ano y el líquido pre seminal salir de la punta de su miembro, también comenzó a apretar mis pezones yo solo podía ya sentir como era consumido por el placer sin poder hacer más nada.

—Mmm Yuuri siempre me imagine con hacer esto— comenzó a bajar su mano derecha lentamente sobre mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi erección— Ya estás muy duro y mojado aquí— empezó a frotar mi pene con su mano al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba entre mis glúteos, lo hacía despacio pero yo me estaba impacientando.

—Viktor hazlo más rápido— el me hizo caso y comenzó e clavarse entre mis piernas con más fuerza y con más velocidad gracias a su liquido pre seminal, también aumento el ritmo en su mano derecha — ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo así! ¡De esa manera! mmmm ¡ah Vitya!— yo también empujaba mis caderas contra su polla dura y deliciosa frotándome duramente contra ella.

—No tenía idea de que a Yuuri le gustara de esta manera— su voz se escuchaba jadeante y sonidos graves y obscenos salían de su boca— ¡mmm Yuuri! ¡Eres tan caliente! — 

Yo continuaba perdido cuando Viktor de pronto de detuvo.

—Viktor ¿Por qué?— él se alejó de mí y yo al sentirlo me voltee a mirarlo con duda en mis ojos y desesperación.

—Lo siento si continuaba me habría corrido, es que eres tan sexy— me miro de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciéndome sonrojar y note que estaba semidesnudo, traté de cubrir toda mi piel expuesta ni siquiera había notado que estaba totalmente expuesto a él, con todo mi cuerpo imperfecto ante sus ojos.

—No, no mires no soy sexy—estaba completamente avergonzado tratando de cubrir mi cuerpo.

—Entonces, déjame hacerte sentir sexy— puso su mano en medio de mi pecho y me empujo poco a poco hasta su cama tumbándome sobre ella— ahora mi Yuuri déjame hacerte el amor — 

Comenzó a quitarme el pantalón que aun tenia enredado sobre mis pies y mis zapatos, todo dejando pequeños besos suaves sobre la piel de mis pies, después de terminar de desvestirme se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que aun traía puesta, la camisa, termino de bajar sus pantalones y yo no pude despegar mi mis ojos de su gran miembro.

— ¿Te gusta el espectáculo Yuuri? — lo tomo con su mano y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo sobre su deliciosa erección y después lo sacudió yo solo podía mirarlo con la boca hecha agua comenzó a tocar su torso lentamente mientras se tocaba.

— Yuuri, todo esto es tuyo— me miro coquetamente mientras, mordía su labio inferior — Ven por el— 

Olvide todo a mi alrededor y como si estuviera hipnotizado gatee en la cama hasta Viktor quede a la altura de su erección y comencé a tocarla con una mano sentándome sobre la cama, estaba tan duro y caliente nunca antes había tocado otro miembro, comencé a mover un mano sobre su erección y otra a sus testículos tal y como lo había visto en esos videos y Viktor comenzó a soltar jadeos.

—Precioso ¿podrías usar tu boca? — una sonrisa tímida se mostró en mi cara tenia a Vitya de esta manera, tan erecto y ansioso por mi cuerpo.

Comencé lamiendo poco a poco la cabeza de su miembro tenía un sabor peculiar que me era adictivo, pronto me vi en la necesidad de querer más así que metí un poco en mi boca y comencé a mover mi cabeza, mire a Viktor desde abajo y tenía una vista preciosa de todo su cuerpo desnudo y brillando por el sudor era como un dios del sexo su cabello suelto regado en sus hombros era sumamente sensual como todo su torso se tensaba al estar chupando su miembro pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron y el azul de sus ojos parecía como si fueran llamas de fuego azul in consumible y llena de deseo.

—Luces tan sexy mi Yuuri oh mmm— gimió mientras yo seguía moviendo lentamente mi cabeza metiendo su polla en mi boca —Ah tócate para mi Yuuri, tócate mientras me la chupas, bebe—yo solo obedecí a las órdenes de mi sexy novio y coloque mi mano sobre mi erección y mientras chupaba el pene de Viktor me comencé a masturbar el placer era doble al recibir su miembro en mi boca y al tener mi mano moviéndose sobre mi polla.

—Suficiente lindo— saco su polla de mi boca con la saliva escurriendo de ella —Ahora te toca a ti mi vida— 

Se hinco en el suelo y se colocó entre mis piernas, mientras yo aún seguía sentado comenzó a morder la cara interna de mis muslos, con cada pequeña mordida que daba mi miembro se endurecía cada vez más y comenzaba a palpitar, dejaba pequeñas marcas a su paso de pronto me recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi cadera y a besar suavemente sobre ella sacándome suspiros.

—Vitya — comenzó a tomar mi adolorida erección con su mano y a tocar mis testículo mientras seguía dejando besos húmedos sobre mi ingle—ah Vitya se siente muy bien —

Subió por todo mi cuerpo dejando besos y marcas en cada trozo de piel que tocaba hasta llegar a mi garganta donde beso con ahínco dejo se acariciar mis testículos y mi miembro para sostenerse con una mano y la otra para comenzar a acariciar mi pecho superficialmente yo no paraba de jadear levanto su rostro y me miro los ojos intensamente después se fue acercando lentamente a mis labios su seductor boca comenzó a besarme lentamente mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas y con sus manos seguía acariciando mi pecho, sus besos de pronto se volvieron apasionados e intensos su boca era magia pura y nuestra sincronización casi perfecta, con sus manos daba ligeros roces a mis pezones provocándome y haciéndome gemir en su boca, hasta que de pronto comenzó a oprimirlos con sus dedos yo no lo soporte más y tuve que despegarme de sus boca para poder gemir alto su nombre.

—Viktor ah por dios, lo haces muy bien — comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones, mientras estimulaba al otro con su mano izquierda después intercambio 

— ¡Si mis tetillas!, mmmm, ¡chúpalas por favor!— hizo caso a mis ruegos y yo solo podía apretar las sabanas de su cama continuo haciéndolo hasta que quedaron rojas. 

—Tan rojitas como cerezas— paso su lengua una última vez por ambas y subió su rostro hasta el mío dándome un beso suave, juntando mi lengua con la suya de forma lenta y con fuerza incontenible se alejó dejándome un beso rápido en mis labios solo un roce, para hablar.

—Es hora de prepararte mi amor—me giro sobre la cama y comenzó a besar me la espalda, deslizo ambas manos hacia mi trasero y separo mis glúteos de repente se detuvo y se levantó.

—Vik-Viktor ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte mirándolo, en la poción en la que me había dejado, estaba buscando algo en un cajón.

—Los encontré — sonrió mirando un pequeño frasco color rojo en su mano y unos sobres metálicos. —Lo siento es que desde que Chris me los dio había olvidado donde los había puesto— fruncí el ceño cuando menciono el nombre de su amigo.

—Viktor no me gusta que menciones el nombre de alguien más mientras estamos en esto— me miro apenado —Aho-ahora ven y continua lo que empezaste— separe mis glúteos mostrándole mi entrada y lo mire muy sonrojado (más de lo que ya estaba). 

—No necesito que me provoques de esa manera Yuuri ya estoy al cien— restregó su erección en mi entrada de pronto un escalofrió me hizo estremecerme cuando sentí como algo líquido y frio se deslizaba en mi entrada.

—Muy bien mi Yuuri relájate un poco — se hinco detrás de mí y separo aún más mis glúteos con sus manos de pronto sentí una mordida.

— ¡Aah~!— voltee y me encontré con Viktor y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Lo siento no me pude resistir mi amor— Me avergoncé y aparte la mirada de sus ojos—Yuuri mírame por favor— lo mire y de pronto sentí como lambia mi entrada — Sabor fresa — sonrió seductoramente, pasándose la lengua por los labios saboreando y continuo lambiendo y metiéndome la lengua.

— ¡Ah Vitya! ¡Se siente rico! — apretaba las sabanas y gemía sonoramente mientras era preparado por Viktor para lo que venía después, comencé a sentir como el dedo de Vitya entraba poco a poco en mi ano lo comenzó a mover lentamente entrando y saliendo en mí la incomodidad que sentí fue pasando y cuando me acostumbre un poco metió un dedo más que junto con su lengua me iban elevando poco a poco dejando de lado el dolor y lo incomodo que me sentía al principio, por ultimo metió otro y cuando me fui acostumbrando a los tres se detuvo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor mirando tu lindo rostro, Yuuri— me giro y volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, agarro de la cama un condón y comenzó a ponérselo—Es mi primera vez Yuuri y no he estado con nadie más, Pero aun así lo usare para que no sea incómodo para ti mi amor— me miraba seriamente pero lo detuve.

—Viktor también eres mi primera vez por eso quiero sentir te completo en mi interior así que por favor esta vez no lo uses—Lo mire a los ojos y el me dio una tierna sonrisa.

—Está bien — se quitó el condón y acomodo su polla en mi entrada, se inclinó hacia mí y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo con besos húmedos, llego a mis tetillas y comenzó a chuparlas logrando excitarme una vez más, recorrió la distancia de mi garganta hasta mi boca y me beso apasionadamente aumentando las ganas que tenía por saciarme de él, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar mi pene logrando que me calentara y sin más introdujo su pene poco a poco el que me distrajera tocando mi pene y besando disminuyo el dolor cuando entro por completo, me sentía lleno y nervioso a la vez.

—Ahora somos uno solo Yuuri—beso mi frente — Relájate y cuando estés listo me comenzare a moverme —me beso de nuevo y siguió estimulando mi miembro de pronto deje de sentir dolor y me atreví a mover un poco mis caderas.

—Estoy listo Vitya— Lo mire a los ojos y el azul de su mirada sorprendida me recibió con todo el fuego contenido, comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras yo soltaba jadeos y gemía despacio derritiéndome en el proceso al sentir como me llenaba de placer.

—ah, ah me gusta Vitya ah~—se movía a un ritmo controlando en ocasiones sacando todo su miembro de mi interior y después hundiéndolo que mi culo lentamente me gustaba y me hacía abrazarlo con fuerza llegando a clavar mis uñas en su espalda y mis dientes en su cuello al recibir tanto placer.

—Oh Yuuri estas tan caliente— sus caderas continuaban a un ritmo lento —Ah me aprietas tan bien, eres perfecto— la voz de Viktor estaba cargada de placer, era tan sensual que ayudaba a aumentar lo excitante y pasional de nuestro primer encuentro. 

De pronto las lentas y profundas envestidas ya no eran suficiente para mí, que comencé a rogar por más.

—Vitya más rápido, hazlo más rápido por favor— gemía anhelando más placer, Viktor se detuvo y se bajó de la cama y me jalo hasta la orilla.

—Como tú lo ordenes Yuuri— me metió su miembro de un solo golpe y comenzó a montarme envistiéndome con rapidez, mis piernas estaban elevadas a la altura de su rostro y mi pie llegaba hasta su boca y mientras me envestía salvajemente lambia mi dedo gordo del pie me sorprendí gratamente porque lucia asombrosamente sensual, su sonrisa me mostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando montarme y yo no podía estar más agradecido por tener un novio tan sexy.

Los jadeos y gemidos inundaban la habitación junto con el sonido de la ingle de Viktor chocar contra mis glúteos al estar envistiéndome sin parar, las miradas que nos dábamos nos demostraban lo mucho que el otro estaba disfrutando de este acto tan pasional y carnal. Viktor continuaba con las embestidas solo que esta vez junto mis piernas y las movió a un lado teniendo un mejor ángulo para seguir metiéndome su miembro, de un momento otro sentí que había tocado un punto en mi interior que me hizo soltar un gemido casi grito.

— ¡AH! ¡AHÍ! ¡VITYA DAME AHÍ!— Viktor al notar que había encontrado acceso a mi próstata aumento la velocidad y la fuerza.

— ¿Aquí Yuuri? ¿Te gusta aquí mi amor? — saco todo su miembro metiéndolo repentinamente y con fuerza.

— ¡SI JUSTO AHÍ!— yo continuaba enloqueciendo, jadeando y gimiendo sin parar, Viktor lo hacía de maravilla. 

—Yuuri tócate— obedecí y comencé a hacerlo puse mis manos en mis pezones apretándolos fuertemente y bajé una de mis manos a mi miembro sentía cerca el orgasmo.

—Yuuri me voy a correr amor Me voy a correr— intento sacar su miembro de mi interior.

— ¡NO! hazlo dentro de mi Vitya dame lo— Viktor me abrió las piernas y se subió encima de mi aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas casi como si hubiera perdido la cordura y yo aumente la velocidad en mi mano y de un momento a otro fui embargado por el orgasmo—ah, ah ¡VIKTOR! — derrame todo sobre mi abdomen, Viktor al sentir mi ano contraerse se corrió en mi interior.

— ¡YUURI! ¡AH! ¡TE AMO!— sentí como derramaba todo en mi interior y como sus peso cayó sobre mí, sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes y sudorosos nos abrazamos un momento y Viktor se levantó después de un rato me cargo y me llevo al baño me ayudo a limpiarme y me trajo de vuelta a la cama poniendo las cobijas sobre mí y metiéndose entre ellas.

—Yuuri precioso, ahora ¿si lo aceptas?—me pregunto con una linda sonrisa acariciando mi rostro.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunte un poco confundido.

—Lo mucho que me gustas, lo perfecto que eres, lo sexy que eres para mí — me sonroje y Viktor rio un poco.

—Si hora lo sé Vitya— nos quedamos acurrucados en su cama dándonos, besos y sonriendo antes de caer dormidos.

Después de todo Pude notar lo mucho que deseo a Viktor y lo Mucho que me desea el a mí. 

FIN~.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  



End file.
